Girl Power!
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfBacon
Summary: After what some kids said that school M'gann begins to think that the girl superheros are taken as a joke and have no place. Good thing Artemis and Zatanna are there! Some fluidity fluff fluff Sorry if characters are a bit OOC


**Hey guys! As I was making the new chapter for Dick Grayson this idea popped up in my head and I was like 'Why not?'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any of their characters**

 ** _Authors P.O.V_**

M'gann sighed as she walked into history class. She thought school would be fun! It seemed fun on 'Hello Megan!' why wasn't it fun in reality. It was just teens with hormones flirting and people getting bullied. She propped her head up with her elbow and tried her best to pay attention.

"As some of you know people have been criticized for many reasons throughout the years."

M'gann tensed up a bit and sat up strait. It was very true. Whether it was the color of your skin or just because of your customs. She remembered last week they learned about how Romanians were and sometimes still treated very differently. She was the rare white martian and was made fun of because of it back on Mars, and was one of the reasons her uncle J'onn didn't take her back.

"One reason is gender." the teacher began in a bored voice. M'gann slightly tilted her head, she's never heard about people being criticized for gender before.

"Men used to be treated with great respect while women on the other hand didn't. Some countries don't allow women to start a conversation nor wear pants except while riding a bike or a horse."

The martian's eyebrows furrowed, the pencil she was holding in her hand was now split in half. That is insane!

"Women used to not be able to be in war and- Megan are you okay?" M'gann looked up and let go of the pencil she split in half. She cleared her throat and nodded. The teacher stayed still for a moment and hesitantly went back to the lesson.

* * *

M'gann walked out of the classroom, holding her books up to her body tightly as if they would slip and fall if she loosened it up just by a fraction. She got to her locker and put in a simple combination she put the books she held tightly in and reached to grab new one's but froze. She over heard a group talking, but not any group _the_ group.

Technically Brandon and his posse. The group everyone hated yet for some reason bowed down to.

"You know they should still have those old women can't to this stuff rule in the US." Brandon began and his posse just listened and nodded their heads. "The Justice League shouldn't allow women either."

That was the only time in her entire month being here she has ever heard someone from his posse question him.

"You see Hawkgirl? You really don't need more then one! And Wonder Women? Superman basically has better and more powers then her! Black Canary may be bad ass but all she does is scream really loudly and fight really well." He began and before he could talk about more of the heroes...

"What about that other team Young Justice?" one of the kids questioned.

"Green Arrows new protege? He could've done WAY better! He got a male protege that was and still is way better then her! And that magicians protege, I've heard rumors that she's the reason that she's the reason that he's missing, a man would never do that! And don't get me started on that Martian! Like there's a whole planet of them why her?"

M'gann growled and grabbed her books. She shut her locker and angrily began to walk down the hall. "Hey Megan are you okay?" It was Conner, but she didn't care he probably didn't either probably just giving her pity because she's a women. She shoved past him and kept walking.

* * *

"Haha! I know he was all like 'Ah Harm will be done!' Artemis said laughing with Zatanna as they walked into the cave. Artemis grabbed the one of the non-existent cookies. She looked at the counter with confusion written all over her face. Usually M'gann would have like 58 batches and still making more.

"Uh where's M'gann?" She asked, something wasn't right. Conner was sitting on the couch watching static but M'gann wasn't here... did she get detention? No, she's to sweet. Was she getting picked on on the way there? No, Conner would've blasted 'em into oblivion by now.

"I think she's in her room." Zatanna suggested walking over to their friends door. As it opened they peaked their heads in and looked around. "M'gann you in here." Silence. They walked out and closed the door.

"Conner, where's M'gann?" He looked up at them as if he was asking them to repeat themselves. But he pointed down the hall to the training room instead.

"She barley ever trains." Artemis mutter racing down the hall Zatanna not far behind.

There she was...their innocent Martian friend crying, slouching in the corner. The two girls raced over to their friend.

"M'gann what's wrong?" Zatanna asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are the women on this team taken as jokes?" Artemis and Zatanna just looked at their friend as if she was hit i the head 80 times in a row. "Are you insane?! Why would you ever think that."

M'gann just shook her head and stood up taking a shaky breath. "N-Nevermind..." she began to walk away but the two women in-front of her prevented that. "No, you are not leaving until you tell us who made you think that."

M'gann sighed she there wasn't a way out of this. "I overheard some people talking about how women have no place on the Justice League or this team."

Artemis looked like she was ready to kill whomever said that while Zatanna (Also wanting to kill the the person who said that) looked heartfelt and wanting to take care of her friend first.

"Remember that time Artemis saved you guys all from Red Tornado's siblings by shooting that arrow and they shut down?" Zatanna remembered the ream telling her all these stories about the times the had before her.

The Martian silently nodded. "And the time Zatanna helped us find Klarion." M'gann had a small smile. "Or before the team met Arty and she shot that arrow at Amazo and saved my life." the three girls turned their heads and saw Wally and Robin.

"Or when Zee made Dr. (I forget his last name) tell us where Red Tornado was."

M'gann nodded. Zatanna and Artemis where needed on this team, but what did she do?

"we can't forget when you saved us all by recovering our memories." She looked up and saw Conner and Aqua Lad.

"Or when you saved us from that other tornado robot."

M'gann's smile was whole and hugged her teammates.

Everyone had a place on this team and each one of them were needed.

 **I'm not proud of it but I got it done in about an hour and a half...yay? Please give me your thoughts on this! It was just an idea that popped up in my head from last night at like 1 A.M. while I was watching youtube...**

 **R &R!**


End file.
